DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again
by holystarsandgarters
Summary: Rukia smiled. "Well since we're both sitting down, how about we both dance?" "I...I don't know..." "Just two friends dancing. Please?" "...Okay. Just one dance..."


"I don't know why I let you drag me along," I scowled as Rangiku pulled me closer and closer to some club called, _**Club Mirage**_.

"Don't be a party pooper, Ichigo! You barely go out and everyone else is already in line, waiting!" smiled Rangiku.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one, so I gave in. We got closer to the line and I was surprised. When Rangiku said everyone's waiting, she practically brought the whole gang with her.

"Thanks for saving our spot, Shuunei!"

"Heh, no problem."

We didn't wait long. A bunch of people came out, laughing and talking, and the security guard started to let people in. All of us went inside and I can hear the music blasting throughout the club.

_Antes Que Me Vaya Dame Un Beso_

_(Solo Quiero Un Beso Ma)_

_Se Que Soñare Con Tu Regreso_

_Mi Vida No Es Igual _

_Ahora Que Te Perdi_

_Como Te Voy A Olvidar_

_Como Te Voy A Olvidar_

_(Solo Dime Como Yo Te olvido Ma )_

_Como Te Voy A Olvidar_

_(Solo Dime Como Yo Te olvido Ma )_

_Como Te Voy A Olvidar_

_(Mundial)_

The club was packed. Everyone was dancing even though the song was coming to a end.

_Te Vere Al Final Del Camino_

_Te Vere Al Final Del Camino_

_Si Asi Lo Quiere El Desitno_

_Llego La Despedida En Contra de Nuestra Voluntad _

_Ahi Que Decir Adios_

People started to scream all kinds of songs they wanted next. The DJ laughed and touched a few buttons on the touch screen stereo set.

_Usher (yeah man)_

People started to cheer and continued their dancing. I pushed my way through the crowd and found myself at the bar.

_So we back in the club_

_Get that body, rockin from side to side (side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

I saw Toshiro and Rukia sitting down, so I went over to greet them.

"Hey guys."

Rukia looked up and smiled.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Any one of you guys seen Dawn?"

Rukia pouted and Toshiro looked up.

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up _

_No control of my body _

_Ain't I seen you before? _

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes _

"Yeah, she text me saying she'll be here in a few minutes."

I nodded and sat next to Rukia.

"So, you never been to a club before?"

I looked at Rukia

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

"Why do you ask?" I smirked.

"I don't know...Maybe because you're not out there, dancing..." said Rukia as she drank her martini.

"Look who's talking," I snorted.

_Keep downing drinks like this _

_Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now _

_Gonna set the roof on fire _

_Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down _

Rukia smiled. "Well since we're both sitting down, how about we both dance?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Just two friends dancing. Please?"

"...Okay. Just one dance..."

_Hands up, when the music drops _

_We both put our hands up _

_Put your hands on my body _

_Swear I seen you before _

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes _

Neon colors and flashing white lights decorated the club as Rukia pulled me to the dance floor.

'_It's only a dance. Nothing personal,' I thought to myself._

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

As soon as Rukia pulled me to the middle of the crowd, she started to shake her hips to the beat. I usually don't dance, but watching Rukia sway her hips left to right, I caught on pretty quickly.

_[PITBULL] _

_In the cover of the music _

_Get naked baby _

_I'm sorry chica _

_Better holla at Tyrone _

Rukia moved closer to me so that we were a least a foot apart. I started to heat up slighty, but I didn't mind.

_Let him know how I jump through your foot loop _

_Scolla chico two can _

_We're from the blocka blocka o polaca _

_Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka _

"You dance pretty good!" Rukia shouted over the music.

"You too!" I shouted back

_Oh no man, it's global _

_Was' up _

_Colale flacka _

_I wanna be your giant, no not your dada _

Rukia grabbed my hands and moved them to her hips as she turned around. I don't know why I didn't stop her from doing that.

_Dale abre ai _

_Papa Nicholas baby _

_Let me see _

_Yo soi un Jaunito _

_Que stato taito _

_Yo freco, no OK _

I noticed that Rukia has turned to face me and she was smiling brightly at me. I returned the smile and before I can stop from what I was doing, I was leaning toward her.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

Rukia didn't hesitate when I began to lean in. She closed her eyes and leaned in as well.

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life _

_Gonna get you right _

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _

What I didn't notice was the devastated look on Dawn's face when my lips connected with Rukia's.

_Yeah, thank you DJ_

_/END/_

**The first song is _La Despedida _by Daddy Yankee and the second is_ DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again _by Usher feat. Pitbull.**

**Nov. 28, 2010 ~~~DawnValentine101~~~~**


End file.
